


natural selection // dylric

by f4g1c1d3



Category: Columbine - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marijuana, Smut, Somnophilia, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4g1c1d3/pseuds/f4g1c1d3
Summary: the boys experiment with weed, vodka, and roofies
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	natural selection // dylric

the smell of skunk suddenly filled the air.

"damn, eric, that shit smells," dylan said as he watched eric pull out a sandwich bag of weed.

"that's how you know it's good," eric replied.

dylan looked skeptical as eric picked out a nug and began to break it up with his fingers, placing the crumbs in his glass bowl.

"hand me that, will you?" eric asked, motioning towards the black lighter sitting on the bedside table next to dylan.

"for sure," dylan replied, passing it to him. eric grabbed the lighter and muttered a "thanks" as he raised the piece of his lips. he flicked the safety and pressed the red button, lighting the bud and taking a long inhale.

he coughed lightly as he blew out a cloud of smoke, and chuckled when he passed the bowl to dylan.

"your turn," he said with a smile.

dylan accepted the offer, taking the bowl from eric. he doesn't smoke as often as eric does, so he asked him to light it for him.

eric sparked the lighter and dylan took a puff. the hot smoke filling his lungs made him feel warm inside, and after passing the bowl back and forth a couple more times, both of the boys' limbs were buzzing.

"do you feel it?" dylan asked, wanting to make sure it wasn't just him and his low tolerance.

"yeah," eric replied, a smile overtaking his face for no reason. dylan giggled and hunched over, letting his head fall into eric's lap.

"what are you doing?" eric said as he laughed, looking down at him and gently petting his hair. "fuckin' weirdo."

dylan knew he was just poking fun at him, he never truly meant it when he said things like that. to dylan, the hand caressing his hair felt heavenly. he let the feeling of comfort and warmth overtake him, sighing with content.

eric threw himself back onto the bed the two were sitting on, sheets enveloping him. when he closed his eyes, he felt like he was falling through the mattress, him and dylan floating in the sky in their own little world.

"hey," eric said.

dylan sat himself upright and ran a hand through his hair to get the strands out of his eyes.

"hm?" he asked.

"wanna fuck?" eric responded bluntly, the marijuana in his system dissolving his filter.

the two had never done anything more than make out when they smoked together, but not for any particular reason. the buzz made even the slightest contact feel amplified, so they never felt the need to go any further.

"hell yeah," dylan replied enthusiastically. eric opened his eyes and grinned as they made eye contact.

"wait," eric said. "do you wanna try something new?"

"what do you mean?" dylan asked, puzzled.

eric rolled over and opened the drawer of the bedside table, retrieving a small bag with a single white pill in it.

"what the fuck is that?" dylan asked. he had never experimented with anything other than weed and alcohol, so he didn't recognize the substance. but it didn't surprise him that eric, who regularly tried anything he could get his hands on, had a random pill in his drawer.

"roofies, dumbass," he responded, like it was obvious.

"are you fucking retarded? what do you want me to do with that?" dylan asked.

"well, i was thinking, you could take this," he said, shaking the bag. "and i could fuck you." dylan looked shocked.

"only if you want me to, though."

dylan contemplated the idea as much as his impaired train of thought allowed him to.

"can those kill you?" he asked.

"not at this dose," eric informed him. "the worst that'll happen is you pass out, i promise."

dylan's face twisted, intrigued yet still very skeptical. it sounded fun, there's no doubt, but he was unsure about how safe it would be.

"you'd take care of me, right?" he asked. eric's facial expression went soft.

"of course," he said. 

dylan nodded in response, saying, "okay, then sure."

eric's face lit up, not expecting him to agree. he scooted closer to dylan and began to explain the effects so he wouldn't feel so in the dark.

"so, basically, this will make you feel drunk."

"i've been drunk before," dylan said.

"no, i mean like really drunk. you might even go unconscious, but if you want me to i'll stop if that happens."

"i think i'll be okay," dylan responded. "i trust you."

"i'm glad," eric said, still smiling. "give me a minute, i'll be right back."

eric swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed his feet on the floor. he lost his balance momentarily as he stood, but quickly steadied himself and left the room.

as eric left the room, dylan sprawled himself out on the bed. there was something so vulnerable, he realized, about being high and alone. feeling in his limbs abandoned him as he ascended to the nearest dimension. 

his head swirled with vivid thoughts that came and went quicker than he could recognize them, and beautiful pictures flooded his mind. music began to play in his brain, filling the silence that surrounded him.

as dylan sank into the mattress in the other room, eric stumbled around the kitchen, slamming cabinets looking for his parent's liquor.

he retrieved a bottle of vodka from the compartment above the fridge, and plucked two shot glasses from the other cabinet.

he trekked back to the bedroom where dylan was, placing the glasses on the bedside table as he entered the room.

"i got you something," he said with a smirk as he tapped his finger to the bottle.

dylan looked up and craned his neck to meet eyes with eric, then the bottle, then eric again.

"i don't think i can drink that much," he said.

"we're not drinking the whole thing, dumbass. just two or three shots between us and then we'll be done. besides, this pill will have you fucked up enough."

eric unscrewed the cap on the fifth of vodka, and poured a shot for the both of them. he then picked up the dime bag holding the roofie and opened it.

"i'm gonna drop this in your drink, okay?" eric asked.

"mhm, go ahead," dylan responded.

"you're sure? we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"i'm sure, reb. do it." the nickname made eric's heart flutter.

he dropped the pill into the glass, creating a tiny splash. it began to dissolve on its own, but eric sped up the process by stirring the alcohol with his index finger.

once the pill had fully liquified, eric held his finger to dylan's mouth. dylan took it between his lips and licked the liquid off, his face turning sour at the bitter taste.

"atta boy," eric praised, and patted his head. "let's drink."

they both picked up their cups, dylan's drugged and eric's not. on the count of three, the two threw their heads back and downed the drink in one swallow.

eric made a gagging noise and then laughed.

"i don't think i'll ever get used to that taste," eric said with a chuckle.

"how do you think i feel?" dylan asked. "tasted like i licked a fuckin' salt rock."

the two smiled and locked eyes for a second. seconds felt minutes and minutes felt like hours, and before either of them knew it, dylan was sitting in eric's lap and their arms were intertwined.

limbs awkwardly tangled and noses barely touching, eric touched a hand to the side of dylan's cheek. the gentle gesture urged dylan to close the gap between their lips, and they kissed softly like they always did when they were intoxicated together.

every move was tender, each touch warming their bodies much more than alcohol in their stomachs or weed in their bloodstream ever could.

eric slipped his tongue into dylan's mouth, who did the same in return. the kiss turned messy yet still gentle as dylan's every move came weaker than the last.

"i feel like," dylan slurred. "i'm moving in slow motion."

eric laughed quietly, and planted one last kiss on dylan's lips before pulling away. he looked into his eyes, drunk off lust and a few other things, and lifted him off of his lap.

"lay down, v," he said, lovingly.

dylan did as he was told, happy to obey eric whenever possible. eric brushed a hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. he subtly pressed the back of his hand to dylan's forehead, nonchalantly checking his temperature to make sure he was still doing alright.

"you're warm," eric said.

"i'll take my shirt off," dylan responded with a smile.

he slipped his tshirt over his head as best as he could, occasionally getting it caught on his elbow or chin. once off, he threw the piece of fabric onto the floor. 

dylan then reached a hand up and ran his finger over the words on eric's shirt.

"natural selection," he whispered as he traced the text eric bared across his chest.

"mhm," eric responded absentmindedly. he grabbed dylan's hand and held it in his, pressing it to his chest as he leaned in towards his face.

eric placed a soft kiss on dylan's lips, who cupped his free hand around the back of eric's head and pulled him so close there wasn't an inch of space between them.

chests pressed together, dylan's bare and eric's clothed, dylan escalated their kiss. he sloppily parted his lips and let his tongue snake into eric's mouth, breathing heavier with each passing second.

dylan's heart pounded so hard against his chest that he thought eric might hear it. he ran his hand down eric's back, and his fingers caught at the hem of his shirt. he tugged on it lightly, and eric pulled the shirt off in one swift motion, only breaking their kiss for a short second.

eric tossed his shirt off to the side and immediately redirected his attention back towards dylan's mouth. he grabbed his bottom lip between his teeth and bit, not letting go as he pulled his head away.

he released his bite and attacked dylan's neck, alternating between sucking and biting, leaving red patches all over his pale skin.

dylan shuddered as eric licked a stripe up his neck, and planted a kiss on each mark. his hands rested on eric's waist, and as he dug his fingers into the flesh at the sensation of eric's warm breath on his neck, eric began to rock his hips.

dylan met eric's movements with thrusts of his own, bucking his hips up into eric's groin. he whimpered weakly at the feeling, but eric quieted him with another kiss.

after a few moments of grinding on each other through jeans, eric took it upon himself to remove his pants. as he raised himself off of dylan and unzipped his jeans, dylan also began unbuttoning his own.

when eric's slipped his pants over his ankles and threw them onto the floor, as he turned back to face dylan, he discovered the boy also starting to take his underwear off.

"impatient, aren't you?" eric asked with a smirk.

dylan could only nod, the drugs beginning to take affect on his nervous system. he found himself barely able to speak, and his thoughts were foggy.

"why don't you let me help you?" eric then asked, reaching for the waistband of dylan's briefs.

eric slipped his fingers under the elastic, his cold hands coming as a shock to dylan's warm skin. he reached into dylan's underwear, brushing a hand against his hardening member. 

"please," dylan mumbled.

"is this okay?" eric asked.

"mhm," dylan responded. "you don't have to ask."

eric resumed what he was doing, lazily stroking dylan underneath his underwear. dylan, eyes half closed and consciousness slowly fading, let out a few sharp breaths and tried his best to roll his hips up into eric's grip.

eric then pulled dylan's underwear the rest of the way down, sliding it down his legs and tossing it to the side.

he took dylan's cock into his hand again and squeezed gently at the base of it.

"look at me," eric ordered.

dylan opened his eyes as much as physically possible, and sighed happily at the sight of eric nearly naked in front of him.

"will you quit it?" eric asked as his cheeks turned a peachy shade of pink. on his knees, he straddled dylan, and shuffled himself as close to him as possible.

with his face only inches away from eric's clothed hard-on, he reached a hand up to his waistband and tapped lightly.

"can i...?" dylan asked.

"of course, babe."

dylan slid his hand into eric's briefs, curling his fingers around his cock and exposing it to the cold air.

eric pushed his underwear down his thighs, not bothering to take them fully off just yet.

he softly took dylan's chin in his hand, guiding his gaze upwards, and dylan let his jaw fall open slightly.

eric set the tip of his member on dylan's tongue, then slowly slid deeper and deeper into his mouth.

dylan closed his lips around eric's cock, trying his best to regain control of his body. he gagged lightly as eric touched the back of his throat, causing eric to pull out.

drool fell from dylan's open mouth, and he pouted.

"fuck, 'm sorry," he slurred.

"no, no, it's okay," eric assured. "do you wanna try again?"

"yeah," dylan answered. "'n don't stop, i can do it."

"if you say so," eric mumbled, guiding his cock with one hand back into dylan's mouth.

he continued to slowly move his hips back and forth, wanting to make dylan gag but not dry heave.

"you're so pretty," eric praised, and watched dylan's preoccupied lips attempt to form a smile.

"v?" eric asked once he noticed dylan's eyes begin to close again.

he pulled out, and dylan shifted his body underneath him.

"hm?" he responded.

"oh, okay. i couldn't tell if you were still awake," eric said. "why don't you turn over for me?"

dylan did as he was asked, first propping himself up on his hands, and then flipping over to lay on his stomach.

"look at you," eric purred, his hands crawling their way down dylan's back, eventually finding his ass and squeezing tight.

dylan chuckled.

"you alright?" eric asked, but no response. "dylan?"

after failing to receive an answer once again, eric paused.

"shit," he breathed, but remembered what dylan told him earlier.

"i think i'll be okay. i trust you."

"i'm sure, reb. do it."

"you don't have to ask."

at this, eric spit into his hand and slowly rubbed the length of his cock. with his other hand, he spread dylan's ass, exposing his entrance.

he lined the tip of his dick up with dylan's hole, pausing for a moment to think about what was about to happen.

"he wanted this," he thought to himself. it didn't erase the shame he felt. "he knew what was gonna happen."

after weighing his options for a minute, eric decided to apply pressure, slowly pushing himself inside of dylan.

"fuck," he hissed, as he buried himself deeper into the unconscious boy.

he began to move his hips, working himself in and out of dylan. he grabbed his ass with both hands, in part for extra stability, but also in part due to the fact that he simply couldn't help himself.

helpless beneath him, dylan couldn't move or speak in response to eric's actions. eric continued to fuck into dylan's tight ass, trying not to make any noise, mainly out of embarrassment.

he sped up, essentially using dylan's body as a toy to get himself off. his thoughts became less and less coherent as the only thing filling his body and his mind was pure pleasure.

"v?" he asked once more, to no avail.

his breathing picked up as he felt himself coming closer and closer to finishing. he squeaked out a noise that couldn't even be described as a moan, unable to contain himself much longer.

eric's thrusts became less rhythmic, no longer able to keep his composure. he squeezed his eyes shut as a flood of pleasure overcame his body, and he finished inside of dylan before he was able to pull out.

"shit," he exhaled. he pulled out slowly, cum starting to soak the bedsheets underneath him and dylan.

eric stayed where he was for a minute, recovering from the amplified orgasm that came from being crossfaded.

he then scrambled to clean himself and dylan off, take the soiled sheet off the bed, put his clothes back on, and attempt to clothe dylan's limp body.

he managed to slip on his underwear and jeans, but found it difficult to zip and button them while he was still laying on his stomach.

eric leaned in close to dylan's face, attempting first to wake him up by speaking softly and caressing his cheek.

"hey, v? it's over, you did so well. are you awake?" he pinched his cheek lightly. "you there?"

unable to wake him gently, he considered slapping him, or possibly pouring cold water on him. but dylan trusted him, and he promised he'd take care of him. it didn't feel right.

eric tried his best to set dylan upright, cupping his hands underneath his arms and lifting him up. he was able to move his upper body and rest him against the headboard, allowing eric to lift dylan's arms up and slip his t-shirt back on.

he then repositioned dylan once more, this time laying on his side. he covered him with a clean blanket, and stepped back to admire how innocent he looked, fast asleep.

eric surveyed the room and collected the vodka and shot glasses, returning them to their original spot in the kitchen cabinets. 

he also disposed of the empty dime bag and marijuana ashes before stashing away his bowl and spraying a few spritzes of cologne in the bedroom.

after doing a final once-over of the room and concluding there was nothing incriminating left in plain view, he slipped into bed next to dylan and pulled the covers up to his neck.

"i know you can't hear me, and i know this is stupid, but i'm proud of you," eric said quietly. he physically cringed at his own words, realizing how soft he probably sounded to anyone listening.

"also, i hope you're not dead," he added. "because then i'd be charged. you better not be fucking dead, asshole."


End file.
